The Assassin and the Glass Palace
by StabiloHB
Summary: A story set before The Assassin and the Pirate Lord. Celaena is hired to kill and frame a courtier named Lithaen, but there's more to Lithaen and the people around her than Celaena thinks. Includes Chaol and Roland.
1. Chapter One

**I'm not really sure if this works so it'd be awesome if you'd review or something. Sorry if I get stuff a bit mixed up, I'm new around here!**

Celaena was styling her hair in the bathroom when Arobynn sent for her.

"Celaena? called a voice, warm and laughing, from outside her door. It was Ben's voice, a voice she would normally be glad to hear – not that she _wasn't_ glad to hear it, of course – but right now she was in the middle of braiding and coiling her hair in the manner that she had admired on several court ladies. The only downside to the hairstyle was that it was awfully complicated without a servant to do it for you, and Celaena didn't think Arobynn would be pleased if she plucked one of his servants away from their duty to do her hair.

"Yes?" she shouted back, twisting her arm over her head to braid a particularly awkward spot, "What is it? I'm in the bathroom. In the bath, in fact," she added, turning on the tap and splashing the frigid water with her hands for emphasis.

The door clicked open and Ben's voice came from Celaena's bedroom, initially serious but at the same time amused.

"I know you aren't in the bath, Celaena. It'll take more than that to fool me."

Celaena sighed irritably and clipped up her half-styled hair on top of her head with a pearl-embellished silver broach. It wasn't pretty, but Celaena couldn't care less at this point. Then, leaving her other hair ornaments strewn across the bathroom floor, she strode into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Ben was sitting in her cream armchair with his eyes closed – wait, her cream armchair? Her _new _cream armchair?

"Off! Off the armchair, you insufferable moron!" she squawked, and dragged a startled Ben out of the armchair. He'd left a faintly muddy imprint on its previously impeccable furnishing. "Oh, you moron!" repeated, and crossed her arms as Ben straightened up. At least he looked a tiny bit sorry. Actually, he was grinning now; so much for that.

Celaena crossed her arms and leant against the wall. "What is it that could have you in such a hurry then? It had better be important. I don't want you ruining my new armchair over nothing."

Ben's grin faded. "Arobynn sent me to fetch you. He's just been talking with a costumer – a wealthy customer – and he wants you to come and talk with her."

Her? That was interesting. Celaena didn't see many women who needed people killed. But, despite, her curiosity about this woman, she'd only just finished her last job. It hadn't been pleasant, and the man had put up a fight. Half of Celaena's nail had come off, and the rest was turning an unpleasant blueish-black.

"Do I _have _to? Can't someone else do it this time?" Celaena whined.

"What, you'd rather Sam took the job?"

Celaena stood up straight and glared at Ben. He knew what she thought of Sam.

"You know that I'd hate it if Sam took _my_ job and _my _payment. Don't joke about it."

Ben held up his hands in a gesture of placation but Celaena could see that he was fighting off a grin, "Sorry, Lady High Empress. Next time I see you I'll remember not to joke or smile within a 10 foot radius."

Despite her annoyance, Celaena found a smile tugging on her lips and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then," she said, reaching for the door handle, "you'd better take me to see this customer."


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh, self...there's so many things I have to do, but I'd rather just immerse myself in Throne of Glass, so here's the second chapter! It's a little longer this time - Chapter 1 was a bit short. Anyway, I'm sure you heard/read this a million times before, but please do let me know what you think. Also, some of the details have been changed so you'll just have to go with the flow if it doesn't really fit with Throne of Glass.**

* * *

Celaena didn't bother to change before going to Arobynn's study, but she did don a black mask and cloak. The cloak was mostly just for decoration.

She twisted and turned through the hallways, then left Ben in the corridor and didn't bother to knock before she entered Arobynn Hamel's study.

By way of announcement, she said, "You called?"

Looking around the room, Celaena saw that a middle aged woman sat to the left of Arobynn, a court lady from her appearance. She wore a stunning royal blue dress with embellished with white and gold lace. Celaena couldn't lie to herself- it looked nice. More than nice, actually.

Celaena's eyes drew up to the woman's face and she cringed inwardly. The effect of the dress was completely negated by the woman's makeup, so heavily piled on to conceal her wrinkles that there couldn't be a spot of bare skin on her face. Naturally, Celaena didn't have a problems with the use of cosmetics to enhance one's appearance but this…this was too far. It looked completely and wholly _terrible.__  
_

Celaena turned her gaze back to Arobynn and his eyes met hers. She couldn't tell what he thought of the court lady – she couldn't tell what Arobynn was thinking at the best of times – but she would be sure to question him later. Now, Celaena would listen.

Arobynn turned away from Celaena as the court lady asked him in what was meant to be a hushed whisper, "This is she?"

Arobynn nodded and then told her at normal volume, "Though I'm sure _she _would prefer it if you didn't leave her out of the conversation. We may be assassins, but we still have manners."

The court lady looked a little shocked at being scolded, but she regained her composure and faced Celaena.

"I want you to kill a young courtier by the name of Lithaen."

Celaena picked at the dirt underneath her fingernails and drawled, "Is that so?" Arobynn wouldn't have let the woman see Celaena at all if it was just some simple job like she was suggesting.

The court lady faltered, but Arobynn pressed her to continue.

"Well…there's more than that. I want you to put her at the centre of a scandal, to frame her for a terrible crime."

"And what would that crime be? Let's not pretend you didn't walk into this room with no idea at all."

The court lady folded her hands for a moment, but then unfolded them and said, pronouncing every syllable, "I want you to frame her for the murder of the Crown Prince."

* * *

Lithaen stepped out into the gardens, careful to check each side for passers-by. It was much safer to be alone, even though she wasn't actually doing anything wrong. Legitimacy in theory and legitimacy in practice were two very different things.

Also, Lithaen didn't want to run into that cousin – oh, what was his name? Ronald? Roland? – anyway, Lithaen certainly didn't want to run into him again. He'd been far too interested her a couple of days ago at court, asking all sorts of questions and clearly not getting the message that he should just _go away._

Elody had told her that all new women in court, the young ones in particular, had been approached by Roland at some point this summer. Some had been happy, others had not. After all, he was a Havilliard, and Lithaen couldn't deny that he was rather handsome. Still, his attitude towards her and everyone else overcame this and she didn't want to see him again if she could possibly avoid it.

As Lithaen wandered into the walled garden, she heard shouting and jeering voices from somewhere to her right. She couldn't see anything, but she presumed it was some kind of brawl. It seemed stupid to her, but some people enjoyed it. However, physical activity had never been Lithaen's forte so she had that attitude towards a lot of things.

A huge cheer erupted as Lithaen turned the corner into one of the courtyards. She had been right; there _was _some sort of fight going on. She couldn't see much because the small crowd that had formed was blocking her way, but she jumped up onto a step and – there! Someone was on the ground, a suspicious brown-red colour staining the sand whilst a large, hulking man poked at him and the others laughed.

The one on the ground still didn't move, and the stain around his head area was growing by the second. The crowd had quietened down now but the victorious man was still mocking him.

Lithaen sighed. She supposed she'd better do something about it.

She stalked over with as much grace as she could muster and pushed past the crowd. The people parted easily for her, and Lithaen would have like to have seen their faces, but she didn't dare look, instead fixating her gaze on the larger man in the so-called ring.

"Are you just going to stand there whilst he bleeds to death?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but still. A bit of exaggeration never hurt anyone. "Well?" she repeated, "Are you?"

The man stared at her incredulously. Lithaen sighed again, hoping that it was loud enough for everyone to hear, rolled her eyes and crouched down by the man on the floor. She was no healer, but there didn't _seem _to be much damage to his face so she grabbed him around the waist and heaved him up. It took considerable effort on her part, but the crowd parted for her again as she dragged him away from the others and away from the courtyard. Once she rounded the corner, Lithaen sat him against a pillar and leant against the pillar opposite.

"Well," she said to herself, "what an unusual morning I've had."

* * *

**If you're reading this, then I'm hoping you've read the rest of the Chapter 2. If you have, then I CONGRATULATE YOU! Also, don't forget to leave a review/fave/follow etcetera.**


	3. Chapter Three

Lithaen waited, watching the young man as his breath rose and fell. She waited, and waited, and waited. And when she got tired of waiting, she set off briefly in search of a healer before realising she had absolutely no idea where to find one.

She was coming to think that maybe her heroic act hadn't been so useful after all. The sun was reaching up to its highest point and it beat down on her as she slumped against the pillar.

As she was thinking this, a series of deafening chimes were let out from the horrible clock tower. Lithaen could see the gargoyles watching her from inside her head. They glared at her and twisted around, suddenly gifted with life.

Lithaen turned her head away to try and rid herself of these thoughts, instead concentrating on the young man again. He was wearing some kind of uniform. She peered closer at it and caught sight of a gold seal on the right hand pocket – the royal seal. He was some kind of soldier; maybe a guard? She wasn't sure. Either way, this shed some light on the situation. She'd been silly not to have noticed it sooner. Perhaps she would get her eyes checked at the end of the month.

She heaved herself up off the ground and sternly warned the unconscious guard, "Don't you dare move, or I'll kill you." She reconsidered this statement. "Or at least I'll _metaphorically_ kill you." And then she set off into the gardens in search of someone, anyone, who could take this stupid guard off her hands.

Lithaen turned and tangled her way through the gardens, keeping fairly close the palace, but she didn't find much. It was notoriously hard to find anything in the gardens of Adarlan's glass castle. It honestly needed sorting out, to be honest. Maybe she'd drop a couple of hints next time the Queen was at court.

A young man rushed down the pat in front of Lithaen, almost knocking her down. He skidded and backtracked over to her, looking a bit distressed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he muttered, picking up the loose pins that had fallen out of Lithaen's pocket and handing them to her, "sorry."

Lithaen brushed down her dress and returned the pins to her pocket, "No, it's quite all right," she said to him, despite her burning arm and slightly aching knee.

The young man still didn't seem very satisfied, and repeated himself, "Sorry. I was in a bit of a rush."

Lithaen noted this, as well as his uniform, which was startlingly similar to the other young man's – wait! He was a guard! Oh, gods, maybe he could relieve her of him. That would be helpful. Still, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Why were you in a rush? You're – you're a guard, is that right?"

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yes, I'm a guard. And…my friend," - he ground his teeth together a little – "my friend has got himself into a spot of trouble. I'm just looking for him."

"This friend of yours – what _sort _of trouble might he be in?"

He paused, but then relinquished the information. "He got into a brawl. Something happened, and no one's seen him since."

"Well, then," Lithaen said, "I think I know who you'd be looking for. You'd better come with me."

* * *

"The Crown Prince?" Celaena repeated. This woman wanted her to set someone up for the murder of the _Crown Prince_? That seemed a bit excessive.

The woman nodded in affirmation. "I want to see her humiliated. Mocked. Laughed at."

Yes, Celaena could understand this woman. She'd felt these things before. Yet…to frame someone for murder? That seemed almost _too _far, even for Celaena.

"If you simply wanted me to set this courtier up for some crime and then kill her, surely it would be better to hire someone more accustomed to trickery and magic?"

Celaena risked a glance at Arobynn, who sat unmoving and masked. His brows lowered a little at Celaena's question, but nothing more. She let out a breath and turned back to the woman.

"I would like someone to go to court and frame Lithaen that way," she was saying, "and it would be infinitely easier if that someone were a woman, or a girl. And – you are the best."

Celaena allowed herself a smile. Ah, it was nice to be praised, despite the subtle snide remark about being a 'girl'. She did not like to be viewed as young and naïve. Those who thought that way usually ended up dead at one point or another.

The woman glanced at the clock on the wall, its pendulum swinging. It read two hours past noon.

"Ah, I'm awfully sorry. I really must go. I have a party to attend in three hours' time and I simply _must _be ready." And with that, the woman picked up her skirts and exited Arobynn's office, leaving behind a faint floral smell. Celaena remained where she was sat.

Arobynn picked up a pen and flicked it into the air, catching it deftly between two fingers. "So?" he asked, "What do you think?"

Celaena forced her shoulders to shrug, to appear nonchalant. "It can't be _that _hard. I am, after all, Adarlan's Assassin."

Arobynn sighed and leaned closer to Celaena. "You know that's not what I mean. Are you going to take it? I know you don't like killing children, but…well, this courtier has done enough to suggest that she is certainly no longer a child. And that woman is willing to pay an extortionate sum of money for it."

"I'll think about it," Celaena said sharply, and stood up. "I'll give you an answer in the morning."

Arobynn was still sitting on his chair as the door slammed shut, his lips pursed into a thin line. "Oh, what am I going to do with you, Celaena?"

* * *

Lithaen led the guard, resistant as he was, through the gardens until they came to the colonnade where his friend lay.

"Would this be the friend you were looking for?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's him." He looked away. "And…thank you. How did he come to be here?"

Lithaen felt her face heating up in the memory of the brawl but pushed it down. "He was getting a bit _too _beaten up in the fight. I – I stepped in and dragged him over here. I tried to find a healer but I wasn't sure where to go."

"Thank you, again." He knelt down and to pick up the other unconscious man and his dark chestnut hair fell over his face.

Lithaen took a deep breath and squinted into the morning sunshine. "I'd like to call on him again, to see if he's all right. Would that be possible?"

The guard stopped and put his friend back down. He shrugged, "I suppose. He'll be in the barracks. They're just by the clock tower."

Lithaen nodded, "Thank you. And, one last thing – could I get your name?"

The guard straightened up and Lithaen noticed that his hazel eyes almost matched his hair. "It's Chaol," he said, "Chaol Westfall."

* * *

**...dramatic pause. I had enormous fun writing this scene, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! It was nice to read and write Chaol again. I can't be waiting until September when Heir of Fire comes out. Anyway, you've probably heard this all before, but remember to follow/fave/review/come back and read!**


	4. Chapter Four

"Chaol Westfall," Lithaen repeated, listening to how the name sounded on her tongue. It sounded good, fluid.

The guard - Chaol - nodded, "That's me. And my friend here, he's Aaron."

It was Lithaen who nodded this time, her gaze darting from Chaol to the unconscious Aaron and back. "I'll try and pay a visit soon."

Chaol pursed his lips but said nothing as he picked Aaron up and exited the colonnade. Lithaen bit back a goodbye and remained standing where she was. The sun beat down on her face and she squinted up at it, watching the golden circle blur into the blue sky.

"Lover, is he?"

Lithaen span around but only caught a glimpse of blonde hair from behind a pillar. She felt her face going hot and ordered herself to breathe.

"No," she replied, putting on as much bravado as she could, "I've only just met him, actually."

She heard a chuckle from behind her and span around. A blonde haired, blue eyed girl in an amethyst dress was leaning against the pillar. "Of course you have. My mistake." She leant forward to Lithaen and winked, "Don't worry, honey. I'll keep your secret."

Lithaen glared at her, "Like I said, I only just met him. I found his friend unconscious and then he found his friend and took him back to the barracks or wherever," she waved her hand, "end of story."

The young woman winked at her again and leant back into the pillar. "I'm Marion," she said, by way of greeting.

"Lithaen."

Marion rolled her eyes; Lithaen could see that they were a beautiful turquoise blue, rimmed with metallic gold. Lithaen would kill for those eyes, and she knew many others who would as well. Now there was something that would get her noticed. Oh, it was so unfair how much farther those who got lucky in nature's lottery could get - after all, beauty was primarily by chance. A sigh escaped her lips, and Marion grinned.

"I know. They're rather lovely, aren't they?"

Lithaen stared at her blankly.

"My eyes," Marion clarified, "they're rather lovely, don't you think?"

"Um, yes," Lithaen stammered.

Marion smiled again, then stared at Lithaen critically. Lithaen froze where she was, not entirely sure what was happening. Suddenly, Marion broke the silence and told her, "Your nose is very nice, although your brows overshadow your eyes a little." Lithaen reached protectively towards her face. "You should consider plucking them. And your lips - are they your mother's, or your father's?"

Lithaen tried to keep the shock out of her features. "My mother's, I think."

Marion nodded in approval, seemingly oblivious to Lithaen's discomfort. "Is she at court at the moment?"

Lithaen looked at the ground and wrung her hands together. "No, she died some years ago."

Marion paused in her assessment and simply said, "Oh. Do you...do you miss her?"

Yes. "Not that much. We weren't very close."

"I'm sorry." The other girl's turquoise eyes glistened with understanding that she couldn't possibly have.

Lithaen turned away. There wasn't really anything else she could say about it.

"Well, um, I should probably leave now..." Marion said from behind her.

"It's alright. You don't have to pity me," Lithaen told her, but Marion was gone from her sight, gone faster than anyone should have been able to. Lithaen stuffed the thought to the back of her head and continued out of the gardens towards lunch.

* * *

Chaol was only just out of sight when Aaron opened his eyes and grinned. "Nice little lady, wasn't she?"

Chaol stared at him. "What?"

"That girl, the one who probably saved me from a broken nose and a whole lot of jibes." Aaron's hand went to his nose.

"Have you been awake all this time?" Chaol demanded, taking Aaron by the shoulders. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"No. Have a little faith, Chaol. I've only been faking it for a couple of minutes."

Chaol narrowed his eyes at Aaron but then broke his stare and sighed, squinting up at the sun. "You know, sometimes I'm not sure why you're my friend."

"Me neither," Aaron replied cheerfuly, picking himself up off the ground and giving his uniform a quick brush down. "Well, are you looking forward to meeting her again?"

"Who?"

Aaron glared at Chaol. "Have you even been listening to a word I'm saying? That girl."

"She was asking after you, actually."

Aaron didn't take the bait. "She was probably being polite."

"She was probably wishing she'd never met you."

"She was probably thanking herself she had, or else she wouldn't have met _you._

"Gods, Aaron, she probably won't even come. Can we just stop talking about this?"

Aaron grinned that insufferable grin again and sat down on one of the stone steps behind him. "Alright."

Chaol sat down beside his comrade and stared out into the gardens. The sun was high in the sky and it made everything bright to look at, especially those white flowers that were climbing up the trellises just in front of him. That girl – Chaol didn't even know her name – hadn't seemed exactly like the normal court ladies Chaol had to meet. Those courtiers looked perfect and girly and made up for a party every single day. Those courtiers were all too focused on the Crown Prince. They flocked to Dorian when he wasn't in conversation with his mother at court, preening and vying for his attention. It was _horrible_ watching Dorian, who didn't seem to mind.

This girl, though, this one had been different. She looked fairly like an actual human being as opposed to some kind of flower fairy, and she _did things. _She went around saving guards from fist fights, for heaven's sake. Chaol couldn't imagine any of the courtiers he'd seen doing that. He almost wanted to laugh, but he didn't, for it would mean interrogation of his thoughts and then endless teasing by Aaron.

Chaol actually did hope that she'd turn up to see what Aaron was like. It would be amusing for Aaron, and Chaol would actually learn what her name was. Although it didn't matter so much in his mind, where these thoughts would certainly stay, he couldn't exactly go around asking people, 'Excuse me, have you seen a young woman with brown hair around here? About such-and-such height?' Chaol groaned inwardly. Gods, he wasn't going to go around asking people about her, was he? She was just an interesting person. A person Chaol was interested in – wait, no, that gave completely the wrong impression. He was interested in her character and why she acted the way she did, he corrected himself.

Aaron nudged Chaol's elbow with his own, and Chaol turned his head. "Yes?"

"A penny for your thoughts?" Aaron asked, winking.

Chaol ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing much. Mostly just about Dorian, and how all those courtiers flock to him."

"Why? Do you wish it were otherwise?"

Chaol barked a laugh. "No! It's just – it's just irritating sometimes, even if all those women are evil anyway."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You think women are evil?"

"Argh – no, you know that's not I meant!" Chaol let out a breath through his nose. This was what he had been worried about, why he tried to keep his thoughts to himself. When he tried to explain what was going on inside his head, it all came out wrong and he sounded like a fool. Especially with Aaron, who had a knack of asking awkward questions. Again, he wasn't entirely sure why they were friends, or how they had got to be in such position in the first place.

Aaron was chuckling quietly beside him, no doubt pleased at having finally got something out of Chaol.

"Anyway, how did you end up fighting in the first place?" Chaol asked him, desperate for a change of topic. "I thought we'd agreed that you weren't going to do that again. It's tiresome when I have to come and get you out of trouble, especially when someone else does my job for me and then I have to go and find _them._"

Aaron shifted his feet and looked at his shoes. "We-ell, I suppose we _did_ agree that, didn't we?" Chaol looked at him pointedly. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to get into a fight-"

"You say that every time," Chaol cut in.

"Hush. I didn't mean to get into a fight, but I got provoked. He was asking for it."

"I'm sure he was. I'll have a little chat with him later about the validity of that comment, because I'm not entirely certain what you say is true. Do you remember the last time you got into a fight?"

Aaron cleared his throat and put his hands on his neck. "Yes…"

Chaol just laughed at that. "You looked just like a little boy just then!"

Aaron gave him a wounded look. "Don't laugh. You're right; this is serious. All this fighting and lying and stuff."

"The only way to stop it is to just stop doing it."

"It's not that simple!" Aaron exclaimed. "You know I don't go looking for trouble! It just seems to find me!"

"And find you it does," Chaol muttered under his breath. He stood up and stretched his legs, then gave Aaron a hand. "Come on," he said, "let's at least get back to the barracks before we talk seriously about this. I'd say it was almost lunch time – and we're a bit early, so if we eat quickly we'll get second helpings."

"I suppose," Aaron sighed, taking Chaol's hand and heaving himself up. "But we really _do _need to talk, not just eat."

"Of course we'll talk. When do we ever not talk?"

Aaron stared at Chaol. "Um, all the time, whenever you get too engrossed in your thoughts and your food?"

Chaol managed a grin and replied, "Apart from those times. At every other time I'm free to talk."

And then he headed off in the direction of the barracks, not looking back to see if Aaron was following him.

* * *

Celaena waited behind the old oak door until Lithaen had gone, not wishing to be caught. Poor girl, she hadn't even thought to look behind the door. Otherwise, she seemed nice enough - not particularly smart, but not particularly dumb either. Whilst Celaena didn't think she'd have a problem framing the girl, she couldn't fathom why anyone would want her killed.

She'd put on the dress and finished styling her hair as soon as she had left Arobynn's office. She had wanted to get a sense of the girl's character before deciding about anything. She didn't have any particular desire to kill her, but if she didn't take the job then it would probably go to Sam or one of the other assassin's, and at least this way she could make sure the Lithaen's death was swift and painless. Even if she was supposed to humiliate her.

Celaena knew that the Lithaen had been speaking the truth when she'd only just met that guard; she had seen their meeting, and it didn't look like that of two people well acquainted with each other. Still, it had been fun to tease her, and it had been fun dressing up like this, as a courtier. She wouldn't pass for one under closer inspection - she wasn't nearly made up carefully enough for that - but Celaena was proud of her disguise. It had been fun to be Marion for a short while, especially since she could virtually be herself whilst under a different guise. She could say the things she wanted and not be reprimanded for them. And it would be fun to be Marion again, Celaena was surprised to find herself thinking.

Well, then, she supposed that was settled, she decided as she exited the castle gardens and made her way back to the town house that was the stronghold of the Assassin's Guild. She passed shops with glorious displays of confectionery and dresses and shoes, but she didn't care to take a closer look and continued onwards until she reached the house she was looking for. When she let herself in and came back inside, she blinked a little at the contrast between the darkness inside and the bright sunlight before heading up to Arobynn's study. Ben caught her just before she could knock on the door, grabbing her hand in mid-motion.

"Are you taking it?" he asked her.

"The job?"

"No, the slice of cake." Ben rolled his eyes. "Yes, the job."

"Do you know about...what it involves?"

"Again, yes, Arobynn told me."

Celaena held back a frown at this information and cut a glance back at the door to Arobynn's study. "I think I'm going to take it," she said, biting her lip. "If I don't, then someone else will, and at least this way I can make sure it's painless."

Ben let out a breath and have Celaena a relieved smileGood. I didn't particularly feel like doing it myself," he told her, and Celaena raised a brow.

"Oh?"

Ben laughed quietly, not willing to disturb Arobynn, but when he spoke to Celaena he was dead serious. "I am actually glad that you've taken this one, Celaena. I think you need to remember that people aren't always defined by their actions." He pushed Celaena towards the door. "Now go, and tell Arobynn your decision.

Celaena didn't have time to say anything to him before he was gone down the stairs as fast as a shadow. She sighed quietly, but held up a hand to the door and knocked loudly, once before going in.

* * *

**It was suggested that I tried to make my chapters a little longer (thank you) so I've tried to do just that. I don't know if I made the chapters too long winded in doing this, though, since I keep running out of things to write so if you have any suggestions or tips etc. then it would be great if you'd tell me. Apologies for the late upload - I'll try to be more frequent now that my life isn't as hectic. Again, you've probably heard this a lot of times but don't forget to fav/review/follow/come back to read!**


End file.
